Many microsurgical procedures require precision cutting and/or removal of various body tissues. For example, Internal Limiting Membrane (ILM) removal and epi-retinal membrane (ERM) removal are useful surgical treatments of different macular surface diseases. However, the surgical techniques for ILM and ERM peeling require skill and patience. Precise and carefully constructed surgical instruments are used for each segment of the surgical technique.
ILM and ERM procedures use a two-step technique. The first step includes gaining an edge of the membrane and the second step includes grasping and peeling the membrane. Some operators use a scraper to gain the edge of the membrane. The operator gently scrapes the membrane to separate membrane edges so that an edge is ready to be grasped. Next, the operator introduces a special forceps to grasp and peel the membrane. However, since each step requires patience and precision, an operator may sometimes scrape and then attempt to grasp the tissue multiple times during a single surgical procedure.
To aid the operator with these types and other types of surgical procedures, operators may use an imaging system that presents a microscope view of the tissue to be treated, such as tissue of the patient's eye. Accordingly, the user of such an imaging system may be provided with a close-up view of the surgical instruments, such as forceps or other tools, as well as the region of the eye that is of interest. In some cases, the operator may also be provided with an Optical Coherence Tomography (OCT) image of the region of the eye that is of interest. OCT imaging generally utilizes near-infrared light and is able to obtain or generate images of tissue beneath the surface. However, the instruments in the eye can generate shadows that inhibit the ability of the OCT system to provide a desired level of clarity. There is a need for continued improvement in the use and operability of surgical systems and tools for various ophthalmic procedures.